Sketch
by Emerald-Words
Summary: She never thought her facination with so-called local "bad-boy" would lead to such a drastic change in her life.Now she was try to balance a busy schedule and hope her personal life doesn't crash and burn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sketch

Chapter 1: Sketch

When she had first laid eyes on him, she didn't know what to think of him. His height was considerable in comparison to her five feet two inches. She'd never seen him with a hat or a handkerchief tied carelessly around his head. These though were not enough to hide the bountiful amount of hair that flowed from his head. She had wondered where he had found that hair colour and where she could get some to buy. It was silver that shimmered in any light. Normally, hair colour from a box didn't look so natural. She suspected under the moonlight, it was a remarkable sight. And those eyes. She had searched high and low for contacts so beautiful. It didn't exist, as far a she knew. These were here thoughts until she laid eyes on his older, much taller brother. She saw that neither were the kind to copy the other's style; she chalked up their strange physical characteristics to albinism that worked in their favour. Her knowledge of genetic could not explain how though.

Well, here she was going on about two boys and nobody knew whom she was. Her name is Kagome Higurashi – Tokyo High's genius. A geek if you wish. But she wasn't like any of the geeks portrayed by the movies. She didn't wear bifocals; her eyes were perfect down to the very rich chocolate brown of them. Her figure was to die for. The school's cheerleaders couldn't come close to her. Her ebony locks framed her oval face accentuating the pristine nature of her complexion. Her lips stood out against this background – a temptation in their own right. But enough about her. She needed to expound on the character that captured her imagination since the first year of high school. The boy who still haunted her most private dreams. Inuyasha.

She soon realized he was a youkai. Half. You'd think this would be a reason to single him out and make him an outcast. It was hard not to like Inuyasha. By no means was he the suave debonair type that could take away the breath of a giddy – headed girl. He was the bad boy that every girl wanted. He stood out among his peers like a chicken among ducks and yet he fit in so well with them. He was athletic and yet was apart of no sports team for frightening reasons.

He was by far stronger than most youkai having come from the legendary Inu-youkai. And though his brother Sesshomaru didn't admit it, Inuyasha had surpassed him in many areas.

So how does this dashing rogue connect to Kagome? No, they weren't friends. Not one bit. In fact, she thought she hated him on a few occasions. However, her repressed pubescent mind would differ. Having tried out for all the sport teams and making it, he had to excuse himself for the safety of the other players who seemingly couldn't handle the strength that simmered in his frame. So, he took up activities that required a more controlled burst of energy. This is where she first interacted with him in the three years she had watched him from afar. Martial Arts.

"Higurashi and Takahashi." Her sensei said.

"Hai, sensei." They both responded. They took their positions opposite each other and he smirked. By most standards, he had every right to. Kagome looked like a midget facing a giant.

"You know the rules." Her teacher said. "Fight!" he said and stepped back. They circled each other for a few minutes, their eyes bent on intimidating the other. They both realized the tactic wouldn't work. Kagome attacked low and fast, determined to use her height as an advantage. She swung out a leg, which he easily evaded. He spun in the air and Kagome ducked just in time to avoid the kick aimed at her protected head. He was open so she jabbed him in the belly. She back-flipped to opposite side of the ring even as he jumped back sinking to keep his balance.

"Point! Higurahsi." Mr. Yamado said crisply. "Fight!" he said again. This time Inuyasha took the initiative swinging a punch Kagome made to block. She gasped when she found her hand grabbed by her opponent. She was pulled forward and her feet knocked out from beneath her and she was flat on her back. He smiled down at her surprised face.

"Point! Takahashi."

Kagome wasn't the best in Mr. Yamada's class but her skill surpassed the majority of the students. Finding herself looking at the ceiling wasn't easy or regular. In fact, the class murmured slightly. She got up and resumed her fighting stance. Kagome wasn't competitive in martial arts but the smug look on his face touched a nerve. She needed two more points to win this the little match and she would win.

She could tell it wasn't his first martial arts class but his movements were a little sloppy. She saw he had potential to surpass her just because of his youkai heritage but that day wasn't today. He advanced and she took his weight flipping him over before spring back up to pin him with a small foot to his neck.

"Point! Higurashi."

He growled at her and rose slowly. She observed how cute this disposition seemed. She blinked away the thought and prepared to accept the charge she knew she provoked in him. She wondered how to attack. He was too tall to use a kick. This would leave her open to an obvious attack. She sent out quick jab retracting quickly when he made a grab for the arm and following up with a punch to his jaw line. His head snapped back and he growled again. He tried to hit her but she knew he thought her slower than him so she faded left spinning and laying a punch to his side. She finished him with a hit to the back of the knee while she pushed him back and pinned him with her delicate but trained hands.

"Point! Higurashi. Higurashi wins."

She helped him up and smiled. "Good match, Takahashi." She said to him and shook his hand. He looked at the de-gloved hand before taking slowly.

"Hmmm." He grunted.

"Geez, lighten up, Takahashi. It was just a friendly match."

"I don't like you." To say she was shocked by his blunt statement was an understatement.

"Well, okay." She folded her hands across his chest and replied. "But friendship isn't a pre-requisite for civility. I don't particularly like you either but I'd rather not be distracted by my affection, or lack thereof, for you in the class."

"You're pretty smug for a human." He replied.

"I'd think you of all people wouldn't be prejudice against humans." She hurried on to end the conversation when he would've responded. "I'll see you next class." She said then smiling at him she left.

She had thought herself rid of him until she arrived at chess club. "I get the impression I'll be forced to endure your presence a lot." She said rubbing at a spot in her shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the spot and he smiled. "Don't worry, you didn't do this."

"Higurashi-san." A boy said coming up to her.

"Hey Chiro. It's good to see you back at school."

"My mom finally tried that herbal steam and it cleared it right up." He said smiling at her.

"Great. Tell her I have plenty more if she wants to give it a try."

"She said she'd be visiting the shrine quite regularly from now on."

"My mom will enjoy that. Shall we play chess now?"

"We have an initiation to do." Kai said glancing at the newcomer. "I say we kick him out." The hot-tempered teen said for which he earned a growl.

"Now, now, Kai. If Takahashi wants to join the club, he's free to. Let's begin the initiation." Addressing the person in question for the first time, she continued. "You'll need to play all the current members. You don't have to win all the matches though."

"Don't worry, I will." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded. She looked at her watch.

"Let's begin."

Time passed slowly but already, Inuyasha had played and beaten ten of the members. He was currently playing Chiro who obviously didn't see his king was about to be pinned.

"Check." Chiro said. Inuyasha smirked, covered his king then waited as Chiro made the obvious move. Inuyasha moved his queen and smiled.

"Checkmate."

"Well played." Chiro said and shook his hand. Kai grumbled that he cheated somehow and Kagome chided him for his pettiness. Kai had played before Chiro and was beaten quite easily.

"Well, I guess I'm in then."

"No, you have yet to play Higurashi-san." Chiro said.

"Her? Bring it on then. I must say I though you guys would be more of a challenge." Kagome saw Chiro was about to spout her illustrious career in chess to the newcomer but she stopped him with a hand to shoulder.

"Shall we begin?" She took her seat across him. Deciding he would be black, Kagome was forced to be white. She smiled and so began their three-hour match. Kagome was the best player in the club. In fact, she was the champion in the region. She didn't know outside of that. She never went to the nationals or international tournament. It wasn't because she couldn't. She just chose not to. She only competed to make a little extra money. Chiro and Kai were the ones to attend these competitions.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha she saw him frown. He was really quite good at this game. A few times, she found herself almost conceding to him. She rarely had to play defensively in this game and it thrilled her to actually sharpen this skill. Looking at the board now, it could easily be a draw and yet it could go either way. He made one of the three moves he could have made, in Kagome's estimation, and she smiled at him before moving her last pawn to pin his king.

"Checkmate." She said softly.

"You're very good." He said.

"You're playing style reminds me of your father's." She said shaking his hand. He squeezed her hand suddenly at the mention of his father.

"You-you know my father?"

"I play chess with him every Friday in the park."

"So I guess you know my mother."

"No. I've never met her but Mr. Takahashi has said so much a about her. She seems to be a very lovely person." Inuyasha didn't confirm or deny it.

"I'll see you at the next meeting." He said.

"I hope I don't see you in any more of my clubs." Kagome said and she meant it.

"I'll do my best not to show up." He said before closing the door behind him.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha turned up in all her clubs. She was severely irritated. Her eye twitched as she watched him talk to the stage crew of the drama club. She had begged and begged all the kamis that he wouldn't ruin her last escape from the norm of school. She surmised this was punishment for thinking homicidal thoughts of drowning him in the school's pool. She suddenly thought this year would be very long.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sketch

Chapter 2: Sketch

She had pushed it to the back of her mind. Her feelings regarding his now constant presence in her life. She still observed him though it was harder with him always looking at her.

"For the last time, what?!" she yelled at him. Kagome wasn't usually this short-tempered but he grated on her nerves.

"Easy, Kagome." Yuki said hugging her. "Don't-"

"Shut up, Yuki." She said and smiled a little. Yuki smiled back.

"I wish I could pluck his eyes out for you but we need those eyes to help with the setting up for the play."

"I know." Kagome said. She looked back at the smirking boy and glared. "Two more weeks then we kill him." She said.

"I'll help." Hojo said.

Hojo was her on and off boyfriend. Mostly because Kagome didn't have the heart to tell him to just move on. Plus it helped she always had him to call when she was lonely. Hojo and Inuyasha didn't get along at all. They couldn't even speak without them breaking into a fight.

"I'll let you know when." Kagome said wiping her sweaty brow with the back of her hand. "For now, let's go back to work."

Yuki and Hojo moved off leaving Kagome to glare at the also glaring Hanyou. "You can't fool me you know." He said suddenly.

"Fool you?"

"I can tell." He said cryptically.

"Tell what?" She said rolling the purple paint over the plywood.

"You're attracted to me." She stopped rolling but didn't look at him. She heard him snort and she resumed the painting.

"Unfortunately the body doesn't always listen to the mind in these instances. I can't account for my hormones when it comes to a good-looking guy."

"So I'm good looking?"

"Don't be conceited, Inuyasha." She had learned to call him by his first name after a while. He smiled that devastating smile of his and she sighed. "I don't like you." She reiterated.

"You're lying." He said confidently. She looked at him now and glared.

"Let me guess you can tell."

"I can smell it. You don't dislike me anymore." He said. "I'm actually relieved."

"Why would you be relieved?"

"You're the darling of Tokyo high. It wouldn't help me out very much if you didn't like me. Kouga and Miroku threatened castration if I did anything to you."

"Kouga?" she said. "He's cute." She said more to irritate him than anything. She knew that even though Kouga and he were friends it was more a truce than an actual brotherly bond.

"Stop trying to piss me off, Kagome." He said. "I'm trying to be nice."

"I know. I don't want you to be nice." She said grudgingly. He looked at her puzzled. "Because then I'd have to be nice to you."

"What's so wrong with that?" he said and shrugged. "You've spent all this time observing me, why not try being my friend?"

"Who said I observed you?"

"I saw it for myself. Because I was observing you too."

"Startling revelation." She said sarcastically.

"I'm not a pervert. Miroku does that enough for the whole school." They were silent for a minute.

"You wanna know what I observed and cannot understand?" he was shocked that she would admit her close watching of him.

"What?"

"What's a nice guy like you doing dating a tramp like Kikyo?" she said and smiled.

"Careful, you're talking about my girlfriend."

"And she's my cousin."

"Really?" he never knew this. "She's never mentioned it."

"There wouldn't be a reason to. She hates me and I don't care for her company."

"A tramp, huh?" he said. He knew Kikyo wasn't faithful to him but he somehow didn't care. She could do what she wanted as long as she didn't pretend to be in love with him.

"And you know this." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I like the idea of the whole thing." He said honestly.

"There are plenty of girls who could give you that without having to pretend."

"Would you be one of them?" he asked.

"Me? No. I hate the whole relationship thing. I've proclaimed myself a spinster."

"You date Hojo."

"No. I go out with Hojo on occasion. He's free to date whom he chooses. If he told me he was getting a girlfriend now, I wouldn't care."

"He would care though."

"I know. Some guys aren't as perceptive as you. Otherwise their usually in denial."

"You're cold." He said.

"Apparently you like frostbite." She said and smiled at him.

"I can take it." He said and smiled back. "I think we've come to an understanding." He said slowly.

"Don't except me to proclaim undying love now." She joked.

"I'm fine with the sarcasm. It's a nice change from the fake sweetness I get from most people."

"Hmmm."

"Don't pick up my bad habits now." He joked and she glared.

"Tell me about your brother." She said ignoring the statement.

"Why?" he said suddenly defensive.

"He confuses me. He doesn't seem to like humans or youkai but he allows Rin to talk to him."

"He couldn't pry her off with a stick." Inuyasha chuckled. "He saved her life when they were kids. She fell off the swing and hit her head hard. He took her to the hospital. When she woke up she saw him leaving the room and she's been attached to him ever since."

"I think he really loves her." Kagome said.

"Please." Inuyasha said.

"Have you ever seen another guy talking to her? Based on her devotion she probably wouldn't talk to them but no one dares approach Rin. Only you."

"I do it to piss him off." Inuyasha said.

"You're a troublemaker." Kagome said.

"I know." And with that, they allowed silence to prevail between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sketch 3

She found herself seated across from Inuyasha at lunch everyday and his constant presence irritated her. She wasn't going to lie and claim she wasn't attracted. But she was a controlled person. She was in control of her faculties. She could control her hormonal impulses. She could suppress the laughter that was bubbling in her throat at his latest story.

_I am in control. I am in control. I am in control._ The mantra looped in her mind. She was so busy trying not to choke on her lunch that she only caught the tail end of Inuyasha's sentence right before he leaned across the table and kissed her. All hell broke lose in her mind. The table was silent. A hush washed over the cafeteria as Inuyasha and Kagome stared transfixed at each other.

Kagome was the first to recover. Instead of trying to feign nonchalance, she quietly excused herself from the group and left the stunned students to ponder the occurrence. After school, she dragged him by his hair to a deserted corner of the school campus and let him have it.

"What the hell were you thinking kissing me in front of the whole school?" she said.

"It wasn't the whole school and I hadn't meant to do it. I was just finishing the story and- and I was demonstrating. I didn't even stop to think about the fact that it was you sitting across from me." He said as if it was an excuse.

"And you think that clears you of you what you've done to my reputation? I've worked hard to be a recluse."

He snorted. "Recluse? You're in every club. The school adores you. You're even more popular than Kikyo and she's head cheerleader."

"Fine. Whatever but now because of you," she punctuated this with a poke to his chest. "My life will be on display."

"Calm down. It was just a kiss. One little kiss. I doubt the school will make big deal out of it."

"Don't lie to yourself Inuyasha." She scoffed. "You and I both know it was more than that even if you hadn't meant to do it at the time." She stepped forward challenging him. "Even now, I can see your mind working out how you can swing a repeat that will last much longer." She watched as he frowned and tensed. She smirked and stepped back. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed as far away from me as possible from now on." She said.

"And if I say no?" This time he took a step forward, crowding her with his height and challenging her resolve.

She glared at him. "Back off, Inuyasha. You don't scare me with your bad boy tactics. I'm not some virgin you can break with your-your-whatever the hell it is girls seem to like about you." She said facing him down.

Her heart was beating a mile a second in reaction to his nearness. She wasn't completely unaffected by him and he knew. She could do little to hide the fact. But, she'd let him know she wasn't controlled by her emotions. Her eyes widened when he took a step towards her and she was forced to take a step back. When he had her sufficiently cornered, he smiled.

"You know, you're gonna look back on this one day and wonder why you didn't take a chance with me, Higurashi." He said reverting to using her family name.

"I made it pretty clear in the beginning I wasn't interested in you." She said.

"I'll see you around, Higurashi." He said against her ear then left her shaking from the whole traumatic ordeal.

Staring at him from across a crowded room as she was now, she felt sucker punched by the effect he seemed to still wield over her errant body. Ten years was a long time to be still carrying a flame for the high school bad boy. She sat watching his profile as he gave the curvy blonde on his right the benefit of his attention. She glanced at the pouting woman to his left who was doing everything to catch his eye but was having no luck. She didn't blame her for pouting. In high school, even after she had tried to keep him at a distance, having him deliberately pick on her was – satisfying. She forced her thoughts back to the present when she saw his head swing around in her direction. She ducked her head and turned slowly as if admiring the art on the wall. She was grateful there was something on the wall so she would not look like an idiot.

She chanced a look in his direction and realized he was no longer standing with the voluptuous women. She scanned the room forcing down the bubble of panic. She didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to avoid him at all costs. She couldn't find him so she opted to leave. She located the host, begged of and made a shot for the door. She hurried across the lawn to her dark blue SUV, fishing her key from her bag as she did so. She looked back just in case he had spotted her and sighed in relief when she saw nobody. She turned quickly and ran smack into a cloth-covered wall.

"The way you're running, someone might think you're running from the devil himself." The wall spoke. She cursed in her head as his husky voice washed over her. She stepped out of the circle of his arms and angled her head so she could see him against the dark background of the night.

"And he caught me." She said. She'd never been one to hide behind lies so she openly admitted she was hiding from him.

"As I thought. Which is why when I noticed you pretending to admire the ugly painting on the wall, I took it upon myself to intercept your flight." He said in a cultured voice she didn't associate with him. Ten years had changed him in ways she still didn't know but the rest seemed to be the same.

"I should have known you'd try this."

"So, why are you still trying to avoid me after all these years?" he asked amused.

"My reasons are my own." She said trying to go around him. He stepped into her path making her come closer to him than she wanted to be.

"I was hoping you'd accept a dinner invitation so we could catch up on old times."

"I'm not sure the wife would like you hanging around with me." She smirked.

He chuckled. "I'm sure she wouldn't. If she was still _the wife_." He said.

"What?"

"Didn't you know? Kikyo and I are done. For five years now." He said. "Which means I'm free to pursue you at my leisure."

"Hooray for me." She cheered in a voice no one could mistake for enthusiasm.

"So, about that dinner-"

"No."

"I say yes." He said smiling that devastating smile. She wondered if he knew what his smile did to her? He probably did she thought to her self as she assessed the knowing light in his eyes.

"Do you plan to tie me up?" she said anger seeping into her voice.

"It is an intriguing thought." He said smiling down at her as the blush spread across her face. "I see you can still blush enough to inflate a man's ego." He teased. Inuyasha had learned early on that Kagome only blushed around him and it fuelled his desire to make her submit to the tension that pulled at them.

"Why was I cursed with you?" she groaned in frustration. "Fine. One dinner." She conceded.

"That's all I need to convince you to go out with me again." He said.

"One dinner." She said.

"Good. We'll take my car." He said.

"Wait." She looked at him incredulously. "You mean now?"

"Why waste such a beautiful night and such a tempting dress?" he said running a finger down her arm. He smiled at the shuddering response and pressed his advantage. "And who could waste such a perfect opportunity to kiss such perfect lips." He said as he ducked his head. She didn't have a chance to escape his demanding lips. His hand that had caressed her arm seemed to have been strategically placed to capture her retreating head. She cursed a million times in her head but that didn't stop the onslaught. Control was something she was intimate with and she knew he was in complete control. She was undoubtedly at the mercy of this physical contact. It brought back memories of his stolen kisses…

She was just stuffing her biology book into her bag when the hair on her neck stood up. She turned just in time to see him placing his arms on either side of her, pinning her to her open locker. She looked to the side but she already knew she was alone. The hall was empty. School had been dismissed for almost two hours now. She swallowed audibly and looked back at him.

"Get out of my way, Takahashi." She whispered. She was appalled at the tremor in her voice. She wasn't afraid of him in the bad sense. Just the other sense. He was a threat to her sanity.

"How could I pass up such a wonderful opportunity? You alone. Me here with you."

"This is considered stalking." She countered.

"Possibly." He said leaning in close to her.

"Don't-" she said placing her hands between them.

"After this year, we probably won't see each other again. Why waste it?"

"Maybe I'm not one of those girls who kisses her cousin's fiancé without battering her conscience."

"So, Kikyo is the kink in my plan." He said playing with a lock of her ebony tresses. "Maybe it's time I got rid of her."

"Don't bother." Kagome proceeded to push against his chest but it served only to bring her closer to him. His considerably strength forced her to lean forward in hopes of moving him. He used the chance to slip a hand behind her and pull her closer. She looked up with trepidation in time to see him swoop down and capture her slightly parted lips. She tried to detach herself but he used his free hand to hold her head to his, pulling on her hair so that her mouth was easily plundered by his. He was an excellent kisser but she couldn't let that sway her. Already, he'd bypassed her teeth and was investigating the inside of her mouth. Hojo's kisses had never rendered her helpless. She doubted anyone but Inuyasha could do this to her. Against her better judgment, she kissed him back. He nibbled at the corner of her mouth as he deepened the kiss. His hand had found purchase beneath her blouse, caressed the virgin flesh before descending to the swell of her bottom. She squirmed against him in protest against the invasion and he stopped kissing her suddenly.

"Sorry." He said. "You could test the determination of a saint, Kagome." He said and brought his wandering hand up to her cheek. He kissed her gently again, brushing his lips over hers briefly before stepping back. He took her hands and brought them to his lips before turning and leaving. She watched him with bated breath before grabbing up her forgotten back and running from the deserted corridor.

It was two days later that she found herself ensconced in one of the tallest tress on the campus. Inuyasha, the swine, had grabbed her and took off before anyone could say anything. She had been accepting Hojo's invitation to his birthday party and was resigning herself to the kiss he wanted to give her. She closed her eyes but no kiss came. Instead, she was slammed into, her breath leaving her momentarily and then everything was a blur. When her vision cleared she gripped her captor for dear life.

"G-g-Get me d-down f-f-from her, Inuyasha." He looked at her briefly and noted the paleness of her face.

"You're scared of heights?" he said with great incredulity. "But you dive from the high board all the time!"

"Because water is beneath me. Do you know how long it took me to get up there? Now, get me down!" she yelled, her eyes tearing up in abject terror. Cursing his stupidity but didn't move to get her down. He couldn't. Her legs were wrapped around his and she was making no move to release him. She needed to relax. He turned her face to his and kissed her. She refused.

"Kagome-" he growled and forced her to face him again this time making sure she was paying attention. He slanted his parted lips across hers and kissed her to distraction. Eventually she relaxed; she kissed him back. He rose with her slowly and keeping an eye on the ground, he jumped down. He broke the kiss and looked in her dazed face. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have brought you up there if I'd known."

"Stop kidnapping me and we won't have this problem." She said softly licking her lips.

"You were gonna kiss Hobo." Inuyasha said.

"And I have that right. Do I stop you from kissing Kikyo?"

"You don't care if I kiss Kikyo but I care if you kiss him."

"You shouldn't. You're marrying her after graduation so your deliberate seduction of me baffles me." She said. Her hands were still wrapped in his clothes. She still was not sure she could stand on her own. She knew he felt the tremor in her body. She was fighting the tears but his nearness was not helping her at all. "J-Just leave me alone."

"I don't know if I can." He said then proceeded to kiss her again.

She pulled herself from the past and opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. "How do you do that?" she said shakily. Her breath was thready at best.

"I could ask you the same thing." He responded. He smoothed a strand of hair back into place before closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "Why did I ever let you get away?" Without hesitation, he took her arm and led her to his car.

They traveled in silence. They ate in silence. And when he led her to his car, drove her back to his apartment and then closed the door behind them, there was still silence. She looked at him across the expanse of the living room area and took a step back.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You know why, Kagome." He said advancing. He removed his jacket and tie. She watched them fall to the floor forgotten then she looked back at him. He had stopped moving.

"I don't want to be here." She said.

"Yes you do." He said still not moving towards her. She watched him a moment longer then turned to yank the door open. He drew her back to him and whispered into her hair. "Don't do this to us, Kagome." She shuddered when his hands spread across her stomach and pressed her back to him.

"Don't do this to me, Inuyasha. Just let me go."

"What do you think I've been trying to do for the past ten years?" he spun her around suddenly. "A month of marriage to Kikyo was enough for me to see the huge mistake I made. The mistake we both made."

"No. We did the right thing. We-"

"You decided we were not right for each other but you were wrong. You never gave us a chance." He whispered. "Will you deny us now?"

"Yes, I will." She said with determination. She pulled away and looked at him. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"Think about what your saying, Higurashi. Don't force my hand." He warned.

"You don't have anything to hold against me. Don't try to contact me again." He didn't respond. She turned and left but not before taking his car keys. "I'll drop it off at your parent's house." She said over her shoulder then she was gone.

It was prom night and Kagome was weeping. Bawling. Wailing to the heavens for her mistake. She looked at Hojo and wondered what had possessed her do this. He was unconscious. Drunk. He would not remember what happened. And she wished to high heaven that she could forget. It was three in the morning. She adjusted her skewed dress and brushed her hair from her face. She drew him over to the waiting car and settled him the back seat. She drove him home, parked the car then ran all the way home. Forgetting her fear of heights, she climbed up to her room, she took a shower then crawled into bed with a heavy heart. A heart which became heavier when she remembered where her bra was.

Kagome parked the car that smelled so much of Inuyasha, wiped the tears from her face and into the house. "Mommy!" a little voice called to her. "You're home."

"Kayumi, sweetheart, you're supposed to be asleep."

"I tried to be asleep but I couldn't. I was worried about you." She said sheepishly.

"Mommy's a big girl, Yumi."

"I know but you were out past curfew." Kagome smiled at their joke.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to be out so late again. How long is my punishment?" She said with feigned submission.

"Let's see. Fifteen minutes late? Fifteen kisses each night for three weeks."

"You're a cruel mistress, Miss Kayumi." Kagome said hugging the child. "I accept your decision. Now, let's get to bed."

"I think you need some chocolate." Kayumi said framing her mother's face with her little hands. "You've been crying."

"Yes. But don't worry about it."

"And you smell-" she sniffed. "Different. Who was it Mommy? Who held you like this?" Kayumi asked and proceeded to throw her arms around Kagome in demonstration.

"An old ghost." Kagome said as she tickled the little girl.

She giggled in surprise. "Is he gone?"

"I don't know baby, but don't worry. I know my little Warrior can protect me." She said. "Now, bed. Chocolate tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She said and did a cute about turn and marched up the stairs with Kagome behind her. Kagome looked at her daughter and took in the darkness of her hair. She looked like her but there was no way anyone could mistake who her father was.

"Dear god." She said to herself remembering what he said to her. "Does he know?" she tucked the little girl in then went to her room to worry the sun into an early rise.

Next day, she dropped Kayumi off at school then drove her car to work. She took a taxi back home and drove Inuyasha's car to where she knew him to work. She parked in the employees parking, grateful that the security guard recognized the car and the sticker. She asked direction to his office and drew surprised glances from the receptionists.

"Y-You want to see Mr. Takahashi?"

"Yes?"

"The top floor. Last door on the right." Kagome nodded and left to find her quarry.

When she came face to face with the disapproving woman at the office, she was a trifle upset. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Just tell him I'm here. He'll see me." Kagome said hoping the woman wouldn't force her to barge in. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"Very well." She waited as the woman spoke into the receiver. "You may go in now." She said none too happily.

When she entered she was shocked. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Higurashi?"

"I-I'm sorry-I-"

He smiled at her. "I suspect you were hoping to see my brother?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"Asked for Mr. Takahashi. I can see why they sent you to me." He stood and walked to her. "How are you?"

"For some reason, relieved. I came to drop of Inuyasha's car."

"He mentioned running into you, last night. You don't seem pleased to be reunited with him."

"Why would I be? He was a disease I couldn't stand in high school. I was glad to be rid of him."

"And now?"

"I'm hoping to be rid of him again."

"You will find it's not so easy this time." Sesshomaru said inviting her to sit. "He had become obsessed with finding you for some time now."

"DO I need a restraining order?" she joked and Sesshomaru smiled.

"By your reluctance, I suspect you are unaware."

"Unaware of what?" she asked.

"Of-" he paused, narrowed his eyes then looked away. "I don't think I am the right one to tell you this. You and Inuyasha need to have a long talk very soon."

"And it will not matter if I try to wheedle it out of you." She said. "How is Rin?"

"She is doing very well. She is recently out of the hospital." Sadness flickered across his face. "She miscarried our second child."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"We will move on eventually. Ever since little Maru, she's miscarried. And we so want another child."

"It'll happen soon. If it would help, when you're ready to try again, you could try my clinic." She gave him a card. "We've helped many women to term in difficult pregnancies."

"I'll give this to her. She'll be glad to see you again. It will take her mind off-" he paused and his jaw clenched.

"Look, I won't take up anymore of your time. Could you give this to Inuyasha for me?" she said holding out the car keys.

"I will though he won't be too happy. I assume you led him to believe you'd be at our parent's house?"

"Yes but I didn't think he'd wait for me there. It was nice seeing you again. Give Rin my best." She stood up and left.

At school, the children were calmer than usual but no less taxing. She had to prevent one from eating paste and another from inhaling a red crayon. It was almost time for her shift at the clinic and she was just handing over the last of her class to the mother.

"Ms. Higurashi." The woman said. "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure."

"I'm worried about Kaylee. She's been inattentive of late and I don't know what to do."

"Do you want to bring her to the clinic for a check-up?"

"Could I?"

"Why don't you come now? My shift starts in an hour and I'm going now."

"If it would be too much of an imposition."

"Just give me a few minutes to get my things together." Ten minutes later, they were on their way.

An hour later, when Kayumi entered the clinic in a whirlwind of energy, Kagome had just found out that little Kaylee had a marble in her ear. "I'm sending you to Dr. Tomoshi. He can get it out and tell you what to for her if there is any lasting damage."

"Thank you, Ms. Higurashi. OR should I say, Doctor."

"Sssh, don't let anybody know." She joked. "I'll be seeing you in a few weeks then?"

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Bye Ms. Higuwashi!" Kaylee said waving enthusiastically.

"Hi, Mommy." Kayumi said kissing her mother's cheek.

"Hi, honey. What's the breaking news today?"

Kayumi sat down, lowering her bag to the floor in the same movement. "Let's see, Shin was being annoying so miss threw a chalk at him. Jonny tried to kiss all the girls during recess but I put a stop to that business."

"How?" Kagome interrupted. Kayumi ducked her head and looked at her sheepishly. "Yumi?" Kagome warned.

"I sorta, might have, bit him on the nose." She said but before Kagome could respond, she rushed on. "But he deserved it, Mom. He made two girls cry and I warned him not to try to kiss me but he's bigger and faster and stronger so when he leaned in I bit him in self-defense. The teacher saw and punished him. Honest mommy." She said pleading her case.

Kagome looked at her for a second then spoke. "I will believe the self-defense and since your teacher can confirm it, I don't have a problem. But Yumi, I know you're faster." Kagome stared down the pleading child whose face fell in defeat then she smiled.

"Oh, fine. I'm faster but he needed to be taught a lesson. He won't be trying to do it again." Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"I wish I had your tenacity in high school kid." Kagome said before thinking. Kayumi jumped on the statement.

"Did a boy try to kiss you in high school mommy? Did he? Was he cute? Did you like it? Or-"

"Yumi-" Kagome groaned. When her daughter got excited, she tended to ramble on. "Aren't you too young to be asking if boys are cute, little one?" Kagome said hoping to distract her.

"Oh, mom, I'm ten. I started thinking boys were cute when I turned eight." Yumi said defending her maturity. "So?" she said expectantly.

"What?" Kagome said obtusely.

"What was his name?"

"Would you look at the time? I have a patient coming in now." Kagome laughed lightly then harder when she saw the shocked and angry look that came across her daughter's face. "Later, Yumi." Kagome trilled before rushing out of the office.

After her shift, Kagome checked Yumi's homework. Once it was corrected, they headed home with a pizza in hand. "You're math is improving. But you need to work on your English." Kagome said.

"Why do I have to learn that stupid language? Where am I going to use it?"

"You never know, Yumi. Always be prepared. Maybe I should talk more English?"

"Would it help me learn it faster?"

"It helped me." Kagome said by way of confirmation.

"If you think so." Kayumi said. "So did the cute boy kiss you in high school?"

Kagome looked at her daughter and wondered if her persistence was a curse. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Kayumi said happily realizing she had won.

"He kissed me." Kagome said as she made a left turn. "Unlike you, I didn't have the advantage of being faster. He always snuck up on me. And he was way stronger."

"Did you like him, mommy?" Kayumi said giggling behind her hand.

"Maybe." Kagome said cheekily. "Are you done interrogating me?"

"On that, yes." Kayumi said then dug around in her bag before coming up with her little diary. Kagome knew she had some serious questions to ask. "I've been wondering why I don't have a dad like the kids at school." Kayumi said writing the question. "But I know you couldn't have had me unless I did have a daddy. So, where's my daddy?" She said finally looking at her mother.

"Uhm-how long have you been thinking about this?" Kagome asked.

"About two years now but I didn't want to ask then. I wanted to make sure I was old enough and mature enough to handle the question." She said.

"Are you sure you're only ten?" Kagome said looking at her through narrowed eyes. "No way was I this smart at ten." She turned into her driveway and they unloaded from the car. Kagome put off answering the question until Kayumi had bathed, washed her hands and was sitting across from her with a slice of pizza in her hand. She chewed silently, waiting for her answer.

"You're right, Yumi. You do have a father. We were just not suited for each other."

"What happened to him?" the little diary flipped open and she was writing again.

"He-uh-after senior prom we lost contact."

"Was that when you made me?" Kayumi said.

"Yes."

"Why did you-" she paused and read something she had written. "Lose contact? Didn't you love each other?"

"Well-in high school, I wasn't as smart as I was now. So I don't know if I loved him."

"But you loved him enough to have me, right?"

Kagome paused. How do you tell a child that she wasn't exactly planned and not crush her little spirit? "When I got together that night with your daddy, we got a little caught up when we shouldn't have. I wasn't too happy with what had happened and when I found out I was pregnant with you, I was a little-sad." The pen that had been flying over the page stopped suddenly and the little girl looked up surprised.

"Sad?" she chewed her bottom lip momentarily. "Why? Didn't you want me?"

"Of course I did. But I knew that even if I told your father about you-well-I didn't want him to just stay with me because of you."

"So, he doesn't know about me."

"No. If he does, I didn't tell him."

"What happened after high school? Do you know?"

"He got married. I went to med school." Kagome waited for her to ask his name but she didn't. She wrote something in her diary then closed it. She drank her orange juice then kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

Kagome cleaned up the counter then sat wearily in the living room sofa. She had been prepared to tell Kayumi everything but the little girl hadn't asked for anything. She asked pointed questions. She had raised her to be very direct in her investigations and the child surpassed her expectations. She had dreaded the conversation about 'daddy' ever since she learned to speak. She suspected this was only the beginning. She sighed, then made her way upstairs slowly. She slept fitfully and was happy when the sun lightened the sky. She had a cold shower and made oatmeal porridge for breakfast. Yumi would choose something to eat with it when she woke up. Kagome stirred the bubbling confection and waited for the feet on the stairway. She didn't have to wait long.

"Oatmeal porridge!" the little girl cheered. "I want whole wheat bread and honey." She said taking her seat. She hadn't sat down long before she sprang up, ran to her mother and hugged her. "Morning mommy." Kagome leaned down and Kayumi planted a deliberately sloppy kiss on her cheek. They ate together then packed up and headed out.

"Have a good day, honey." Kagome said.

"Later, mom." She jumped out the car after a quick kiss and Kagome sighed. Things were about to change and she didn't know how she and her little girl would end up in all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Sketch 4

When Kagome saw the man standing at her desk she wondered if she had walked into the wrong office. He looked up at her and smiled warmly. "Kagome!"

"H-Hojo? W-What are you doing here?" she looked around and scolded herself for her cowardice.

"Somehow, I expected a better greeting." He said and chuckled.

"Well-I-I'm surprised to see you after so long."

"I'm surprised I'm here at all. But, we've avoided each other long enough." He said taking a seat. He waited as she rounded the desk before he spoke again. "We didn't exactly part on the best terms."

"No, we didn't." She said.

"I didn't come to stir up bad things but I need to be clear on what happened that night. Why did you disappear on me?"

"You scared me, Hojo. Do you think I would have waited around for you to wake up and finish-" she inhaled sharply and looked away. "Look, you were drunk and upset. You didn't know what you were doing."

"Could you be a little clearer as to what you're trying to say?" Hojo said leaning forward. It was then he caught a glimpse of a photograph of Kagome with a little girl. The little girl's eyes were squeezed shut as Kagome tickled her. On the frame, it said 'World's Funnest Mom'. Kagome saw where he was looking and groaned. She was about to explain when the door flew open and Kayumi ran in.

"Hi, Mommy! Can't talk. One of the nurses says I can watch her draw blood and that I can label it." She kissed Kagome's cheek. She caught a glimpse of the man but didn't look fully at him. "Hey, mister." She said by way of greeting then she was gone. Hojo had only seen the back of her head. He looked at Kagome's stricken face.

"I guess I know what happened that night." He leaned back. When Kagome would have spoken, he hurried on. "You should know, Kali and I got a divorce. We need to get together and talk about this."

"Hojo-" Kagome stood when he did. "W-"

"This isn't the place to discuss this. I'll be free for dinner tomorrow. We'll meet at Raphael's at seven."

"But-"

"Please, Kagome. Just give me chance to hear everything and apologize." He rounded the desk and kissed her soundly before leaving the office. Kagome sat heavily in her chair and groaned.

"What the hell just happened?" She laid her head on her desk and beat it gently in agitation. She knew there was no way she was going to that dinner tomorrow. Hojo would just have to understand. She made sure to schedule shifts for the rest of the week and the week after that. Hojo was a doctor too; he'd understand. Plus, he hadn't given her a chance to explain everything. He would just have to be put off for a while. Thankfully, Kayumi was in and out of the office. The nurses had her as their little helper for the night and Kagome used the time between patients to catch up on her work and beat her conscience to death.

At home, Kayumi chattered animatedly about the work she did and what she saw. "I even got to help with stitches. The man was very brave. I gave him a lollipop."

"That's nice."

"You okay, mommy?"

"Sure, honey. Just a little tired." She looked at her watch. "You should get ready for bed."

"But I'm not even tired."

"Sure you're not." Kagome said as she helped the little girl down from the stool. As soon as her teeth were brushed and she was tucked in, she was fighting the drugging effect of sleep.

"What was my dad like?" she said sleepily.

"Go to sleep, Yumi. We'll talk when you're not picturing me as a fairy with sleeping powder." Yumi giggled tiredly, turned over, and fell asleep promptly. Kagome kissed her and retired to the sanctuary of her own room. Her head hurt and it was made worse when she started to cry. "How much worse could things get?" she asked the darkness.

Kagome stepped back to look at the lines she's made on the canvas. The art club was in charge of making a mural for graduation. She wanted no part of it. So she was in a corner doing what she loved best. Pencil sketches. She'd been working on one particular picture for a while now. Well, actually, she'd been trying to finish it for two years now. It just never seemed right. After recent – and frequent – interaction with the subject, it was starting to head in the right direction. Currently, the subject had his feet up on a desk and was reading a book. She wondered again how he ended up in the art club. He didn't have a lick of talent in that sense. He couldn't draw. He couldn't paint. He didn't sculpt. Nothing. He didn't even participate in the activities. She suspected the club members liked that a popular person was in their club and occasionally spoke with them. Thankfully, he didn't annoy her here. He didn't even speak to her. He looked up occasionally, smiled but otherwise went back to whatever he was reading. She shaded some more on her drawing then covered it. She sighed. She couldn't understand why it was taking so long to finish this piece. She went on to finish three more pieces before packing up her stuff. She had shouldered her bag when Inuyasha walked up to her.

"When are you going to let me see that picture?" he said indicating the covered piece.

"Who said I'm going to show you?" she said noting angrily that her cheeks colored.

"Shouldn't I at least see what you interpret me to look like?" he said smiling.

"And you're so sure I'm drawing you, huh?"

"It would explain why you look at me so often." He said taking her elbow and forcing her to walk with him.

"I'm not going to show you so you can think what ever you like about what you think I'm drawing." She said. At that moment, Kikyo approached them.

"Trying to steal my boyfriend again?"

"It wouldn't be much of an effort." Kagome said in a bored tone. "Now, if you'll both excuse me. I have some work to do in the chemistry lab." She left them both standing there, knowing Inuyasha was frowning at her.

Later, she found him waiting for her outside the chemistry lab. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have a date for prom?" he said.

"No but I think you do." Kagome said folding her arms across her chest. "Kikyo wouldn't like it if she knew you were trying to get out of taking her."

"Well, whatever. Do you wanna go with me?"

"No. I think I'll find another date. Or go by myself." She said.

"But-"

"Go with Kikyo. She's expecting to be prom queen."

"If that's what you want me to do then I'll do that."

"Why do you say it like that? You don't have a choice. If I'm not mistaken, Kikyo is your fiancé and wouldn't it just look grand if I showed up at the prom with my cousin's fiancé."

"If we were not engaged, would you go with me?"

"You know, this is the second time, you've said something like that to me. Don't use me as an excuse to get out of marrying Kikyo." She started to walk away but he prohibited her progress with a steady hand to the shoulder.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" she said turning around to face him. "Inuyasha, we aren't together. We aren't even really friends."

"That's a mean thing to say." He said frowning at her.

"Well, it's the truth. Ever since you started tailing me, you've kissed me in very corner you could find. That doesn't exactly lay the foundations for a friendship."

"You don't seem to mind me kissing you." He said leading her away from the prying eyes and ears of the crowd.

"You don't give me much of a chance to resist do you?"

"You-"

"Before you say anything, I've always prided myself on honesty so I won't lie about being attracted to you because I am. But I will not be a scapegoat for the failure of you and Kikyo. You asked her to marry you. You're the one who went out and bought that ring. You're one who is deciding to stay engaged to her. And _I_ am the one who is stepping out of the picture. Make your own decisions without me." She turned from him and walked quickly away.

A month later, Hojo entered her office. He didn't look too pleased with her.

"In high school, you never used to deliberately avoid me." He said.

"In high school, I didn't have to avoid you. People change."

"So, why the avoidance? If you didn't want to see me, you could have called."

"Hojo, I teach, I have clinic hours and I'm a single mother. I don't exactly have any spare time to call up old friends."

"If you had told me about her, you wouldn't be a single mom. I would have taken care of you."

"I didn't need you to take care of her."

"That wasn't your decision to make, Kagome. She's my child too."

"Ho-"

"You should have told me. But it seems you're still bent on keeping her out of my life and me out of hers. If you won't cooperate, I'll just have to call my lawyer." He turned to leave and paused when Kagome cursed aloud.

"Even in high school you loved to hear yourself talk." She said throwing up her hand. "If you hand listened in high school you would have seen I wanted you to find another girlfriend. And you would have seen that I had lost interest long before prom night. And if you weren't so hell bent on having things your way, you would be hearing what I'm trying to tell you. She is not your child! She is mine."

"We had se-"

"No we did not! You passed out by the river! On top of me no less." She said walking out from behind her desk. "You are not the father."

"I'm not?" he looked at her then frowned. "You're lying." He said and she stared at him incredulously. "Since you won't admit it, I'll see you in court. I want a paternity test and I'm asking for visitation rights."

"You conceited bast-"

"Mommy!" Kayumi scolded. "You were going to say a bad word." The two adult looked at the small girl in shock. "Mister, you're upsetting my mommy and I don't like it." Kagome sighed. Of course, today would be the day that Kayumi has brown eyes. Today, Hojo would show up and see no reason that the child was not his.

"Hey, kiddo. I'm not-" he moved to touch her and she shied away from him.

"Hojo, step away from my child and leave." He glared at her.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer in the morning."

Inuyasha's phone rang early in the morning and he growled at it. It continued to ring. "What!" he said once he grabbed it up.

"I guess some things haven't changed." Kagome's voice said.

"Kagome?"

"Who else?"

"I could think of many other people who would call me. More likely people."

"Well, this isn't a pleasure call. This is business. Of a personal nature." She said hesitantly.

"I'm listening."

"Well you see-" she paused. "Maybe we shouldn't do this over the phone. Can you came to my house tonight. Around eight?"

"Why?"

"The one time I actually invite your presence and you're asking why?" she said. "I'm not gonna poison you, Inuyasha. Or kill you and bury you in my backyard. I just need to speak with you. And according to your brother, you need to say something to me too."

"Sesshomaru talks too much." He said. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Fine. I'll see you later then."

For the entire day, Kagome was on pins on needles. Her class took advantage of her distracted attitude and for nearly half of the class, havoc reigned. Finally, she got them under control.

At the clinic, she almost injected a patient with a heart problem with epinephrine. She almost gave a child with the cold, asthma medication. Realizing, she wasn't fit to be a doctor this evening, she excused herself and worked on her files. At six, she clocked out and hurried home with a silent Kayumi. She had been affected by her mother's mood as well. They had ended up having a fight before school and she was holding her grudge. This didn't help Kagome at all. She needed to tell Kayumi about their visitor but the child was not listening.

After dinner, Kagome waited until Kayumi came back downstairs before biting the bullet.

"Yumi?" she looked at her frowning daughter and sighed. "I think you better get your diary. We need to talk." Kayumi looked at her then left to retrieve the book.

"Go ahead." Kayumi said in a quiet voice.

"Before we start, I need to apologize for yelling at you this morning. I shouldn't have no matter how anxious I was feeling. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess. If you tell me why you were anxious."

"That is what I plan to do." Kagome looked at the clock. It was half past seven and Inuyasha was due at eight. She needed to do this quickly but tactfully.

"You asked me about your father a while back. I think I should tell you everything now." She waited as the little girl made a note. When she was looking at her again, Kagome swallowed then continued. "Your father's name is Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Takahashi?"

"Yes."

"Like the Towers?"

"Yes."

"So, my daddy's been here all along and you're just now telling me?"

"No. He just came back to town." Kayumi made another note and Kagome felt sorry for Inuyasha when he got here.

"And when am I gonna meet him? Does he know about me now?"

"I don't know if he knows. Like I said before, if he knows I didn't tell him. And you're gonna meet him tonight."

"T-Tonight?" Kayumi looked at the clock. "But I have to go to bed in a few minutes."

"You can meet him a next time if you want but once I tell him, he's gonna want to see you."

"I guess I can go to bed late." She said. "I'm going upstairs to think."

"I'll call you down when its time. Okay?"

"Okay." Kayumi stood up to leave and Kagome almost cried. The little girl stopped then rushed over to hug her mother. "I'm sorry, mommy. I'm not mad – well maybe a little but-"

"Hush, now. We're okay." She squeezed her one more time then allowed her to go to her room.

Inuyasha was on time. She opened the door at his knock then stood back to let him in.

"I'm glad you came." She said.

"You say that but I'm not so sure." He took a seat when she offered then waited.

"Well, the reason I called you was because I-"

"Wait, maybe I should go first."

"But-"

"No. I definitely should go first. That night-after prom…" he cleared his throat. "When we-well had sex, something else happened."

"I know. That's-"

"Let me finish. It seems I subconsciously marked you."

"Marked me?"

"I didn't set out to do it but-"

"What do you mean, marked me?"

"Don't you ever wonder why you can't get close to anyone else? Did you even try?"

"I-"

"If you did, I'm sure you get sick. Mysteriously."

"How-" she began.

"That's what I'm telling you. Youkai mark their future mates. Usually after much consideration. I, however, marked you in a moment of weakness and excitement. I didn't plan to do it."

"And it seems you regret." She said, her voice tremulous.

"Kagome-"

"Whatever. We both have our reasons for regretting that night. But, one good thing – also unplanned – came out of it. We have a daughter." She said. She watched his face as it tightened in anger. He seemed to want to throttle her as much as trash the room. His anger was understandable.

"I don't think I-"

"You heard me and she's upstairs waiting to meet you but if you're gonna be mad, we'll just have to wait."

"You-"

"Look, we can hash this out later. And you better believe I'm angry about what you did." He seemed to reign in his anger a little. "But, our daughter is waiting and I'd rather not expose her to you when you're angry."

"Fine." He ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. "Give me a minute." He went to the window, looked out, paced for a few minutes then walked towards her. She waited then barely suppressed a squeal when he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. When he released her, he smiled. "Now you're as unsettled as I am." He smirked and she scowled at him before spinning out of the room. When she came back, a little girl was attached to her hand.

He waited as she looked at him. He didn't want to scare her so he stood perfectly still. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "He's cute mommy!"

"Kayumi!" Kagome said shocked.

"What? He is!" the little girl circled the smirking man and nodded her head. "Stoop down mister." He complied after looking at Kagome. "Hmm, I have your eyes."

"Yes you do."

"Well, I know your name. Aren't you gonna ask me mine?" she said and Kagome chuckled.

"My apologies. What's your name?"


End file.
